1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of power supplies and, in particular, large mobile power supplies which can provide a significant amount of electrical power at remote locations wherein such high levels of electrical power are not normally or commonly available. The power supply is housed within a wheeled trailer which can be towed to remote locations for use as needed. Unique circuitry is provided which includes electrical controls for monitoring operation of the power supply including monitoring the accumulation of hydrogen within the interior trailer environment as well as monitoring the power supply parameters from the exterior of the trailer housing using externally viewable control screens.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior art control systems have been designed for monitoring and controlling mobile power supply means which have been patented such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,525 patented Oct. 6, 1936 to S. Johnson Jr. et al on a “Trailer Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,565 patented Aug. 18, 1953 to D. G. Ihrig on a “Battery Charging Control Responsive To Gas Pressure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,871 patented May 21, 1963 to C. F. Gorman on a “Battery Charging System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,675 patented Oct. 5, 1965 to R. H. Stimpson et al on an “Apparatus For Sterile Transportation Of Perishable Liquids”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,320 patented Jan. 13, 1970 to I. A. MacKinnon on a “Device For Spreading Liquid Manure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,137 patented Dec. 7, 1971 to W. Johnson et al and assigned to Up-Right, Inc. on a “Tank Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,875 patented Jul. 6, 1982 to D. Lyons and assigned to Atwood Vacuum Machine Company on an “Overflow And Vent Cap For A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,883 patented Aug. 27, 1991 to D. J. McCann et al and assigned to Lucas Industries public limited company on a “Trailer Braking System For A Towing Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,013 patented Oct. 5, 1999 to J. L. Watson et al on a “Storage Battery Charging Apparatus And Methods”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,225 patented Jun. 29, 2004 to A. Niedwiecki et al and assigned to Quantum Fuel Systems Technologies Worldwide, Inc. on a “Transportable Hydrogen Refueling Station”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,585 patented Mar. 23, 2010 to B. Johnson and assigned to Yazaki North America, Inc. on “Trailer Battery Charge Systems And Methods”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,570 patented Dec. 7, 2010 to M. Diehl et al and assigned to The Gillette Company on “Venting Water-Tight Battery-Operated Devices”; and U.S. Publication No. 2000010/0295514 published Nov. 25, 2010 to G. Burlak et al and assigned to STMicroelectronics, Inc. on a “Trailer Tow Method For Controlling Charging”; and U.S. Publication No. 2010/0297883 published Nov. 25, 2010 to G. Burlak et al and assigned to STMicroelectronics, Inc. on a “Trailer Tow Preserving Battery Charge Circuit”.